Truth Takes Time
by Elektra68
Summary: Suite de l’épisode Aliens in a Spaceship s2 ép9 , mon petit délire bones commence 2 ans après l’épisode…Que s’est-il passé une fois que l’équipe a retrouvé Bones et Hodgins ? Bones et Booth se sont-ils rapprochés pour mieux s’éloigner ? B&B of course
1. Chapter 1

**Truth Takes Time**

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne gagne pas d'argent, j'écris juste pour le plaisir et rien que le plaisir !

**Résumé :** Suite de l'épisode « Aliens in a Spaceship » (s2 ép9), mon petit délire bones commence 2 ans après l'épisode…Que s'est-il passé une fois que l'équipe a retrouvé Bones et Hodgins ? Bones et Booth se sont-ils rapprochés pour mieux s'éloigne ?

Ndla : chaque titre de chapitre correspondra à une chanson la plus parlante par rapport à la trame, enfin à mon humble avis.

Ce qui est écrit en italique correspond aux pensées des personnages.

Bonjour à tout les fans de bones, c'est ma première fic, j'aime bien les reviews, toutes les reviews positives et négatives. Laissez un petit mot (cliques en bas à gauche)

Bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise !

**Chapitre 1 : From Yesterday (30 seconds to Mars)**

2 ans… 2 ans qu'elle avait quitté Washington, DC… 2 ans depuis cette journée qui a définitivement changer sa vie…L'impression que seules quelques secondes ne s'étaient écoulées…

_Un choc électrique… Inconscience… Réveil… Enterrés… vivants... Peur… Respire… Confiance…En moi…En lui…_

2 ans déjà et pourtant c'est comme si tout ne s'était passé qu'hier…2 ans où elle survit plus qu'elle ne vit…Chaque nuit, à peine les yeux fermés, ne fait que lui rappeler chacun de ces moments où elle était enterrée vivante…

_Les secondes durant une éternité… Le manque d'oxygène…La peur de ne plus voir les personnes qui comptaient pour elles, ne pas pouvoir leur dire au revoir ou tout simplement ne pas pouvoir leur dire qu'elle les aimait… Toujours ce cauchemar, 2 ans après… Est-ce que cela finira un jour…Oui peut-être…_

L'hôtesse la sort de ses pensées noires en lui signalant leur descente vers la capitale ; elle attache sa ceinture. Le geste est automatique, son esprit est concentré sur d'autres choses.

L'angoisse des derniers jours ne fait qu'augmenter crescendo. _Respire Brennan, respire._ Elle laisse son regard errer à nouveau au-delà du hublot.

_Est-ce au moment où il m'a sorti de cet enfer que j'ai su que je tenais à lui plus qu'à un simple partenaire ? Oui, aujourd'hui j'en suis certaine. Mais cela suffira t-il ?_

2 ans qu'elle n'avait pas revu ses collègues du Jeffersonian. Seuls Angela et Hodgins savent où elle était ces 2 dernières années et ce qu'elle a fait. Les seuls à l'avoir vu durant ces 2 dernières années…

_Comment vont-ils réagir à mon retour ? Comment lui, va réagir ? Les choses ont tellement changé en 2 années…Par où commencer ?_

Son grand problème : les relations avec les vivants la terrorisent alors qu'elle est plus humaine, naturelle avec les squelettes…Elle comprenait mieux que quiconque ce que les os pouvaient cacher mais lorsqu'il s'agissait des relations avec des personnes vivantes, tout se déroulait de travers.

_Toujours cette peur d'être seule…Mieux vaut se protéger avant de souffrir…Mais je ne suis plus vraiment seule…Pas depuis 2 ans…_

Elle n'a jamais été quelqu'un qui accordait sa confiance facilement sauf à Angie (sa meilleure amie, terme qui lui parait totalement subjectif encore et toujours…Sa fibre anthropologique sans aucun doute ou son caractère asocial penseront d'autres).

Au fur et à mesure des années suivant la disparition de ses parents, elle s'était forgée une carapace pour éviter tout nouvel abandon.

_Et pourtant lui avait réussi à passer à travers cette foutue carapace….A gagner sa confiance après 2 ans à être partenaire. Il a réussi là où tant d'autres ont échoué, là où je ne leur facilitais pas la tâche. Mais lui, c'était différent… Il ne m'a jamais forcée ; petit à petit il m'a domptée, m'a comprise, n'a pas cherché à me changer… Avoir simplement laissé le temps et la confiance faire leur œuvre…_

Le commandant de bord annonce notre arrivée à l'heure prévue et donne les informations météo actuelles sur DC. Elle n'y prête que peu d'attention. Quelques minutes encore et elle sera de retour là où tout a commencé.

_Respire, Brennan, respire._

2 ans qu'elle le fuit, le seul homme en qui elle avait et a toujours une confiance aveugle… 2 ans qu'elle ne cesse de penser à lui… 2 ans qu'elle essaye d'imaginer rationnellement le déroulement des jours à venir sans arriver à une vision idéale et surtout rationnelle…2 ans qu'elle cherche les mots pour lui expliquer pourquoi elle était partie 2 ans plus tôt…

_Comment vais-je trouver les bons mots le moment venu ? Comment lui faire comprendre que rien n'est de sa faute ? Comment faire pour que tout revienne comme avant ? Non, Brennan c'est impossible ! Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière…_

L'avion s'approche lentement de la zone de débarquement. Les passagers autour d'elle ont l'air d'être sous l'emprise d'une drogue euphorique à côté d'elle.

_Ils vont sans doute retrouver les personnes qu'ils aiment et surtout qui les aiment… J'aurais dû rester. J'aurais dû. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait si j'étais restée? Rien. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Mais peut-être qu'il..._

L'avion a stoppé sa course sous une pluie battante. Elle retourne enfin à la réalité sans achever ses pensées, attrape ses quelques affaires et s'engage à travers le couloir de débarquement.

Après 2 ans, elle est enfin de retour là où tout a commencé mais tout reste à faire…à quel prix…

3


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

Voila un second chapitre tout chaud! Il faudra encore un peu patienter avant d'avoir un peu de B&B, 1 ou 2 chapitres (je ne sais pas encore)

Merci pour les reviews, vous pouvez continuer à en laisser!! J'adOooooore!!

**saurimonda:** trop d'honneur que tu aimes le début de ma fic (j'ai littéralement dévoré les tiennes), je n'ai plus qu'à m'atteler à la suite rapido!

**black-life-punk: **Egalement contente de trouver quelqu'un qui apprécie le groupe de Jared Leto (So sexy ), 30 Seconds To Mars.

**MlleBones, candyhu, c.Satine:** merci pour vos reviews. En espérant que ça va continuer à vous plaire!

XO XO

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 2 : A Rush Of Blood to the Head (Coldplay)**

A peine passée les portes qu'elle est happée par une jeune femme brune, Angie.

_J'aurais du m'en douter. Angela ne changera jamais. Elle a été, est et sera toujours là pour moi._

« Sweetie, enfin tu es rentrée !! Je suis tellement heureuse !! Alors les Français aussi chaud qu'on le dit !»

« Angela !! Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir avec les Français… Anthropologiquement parlant, … »

« Ouh la ! Stoppe Brennan !! Je t'interdis d'utiliser ce mot pendant quelques jours au moins !! Tu me raconteras tout et surtout les détails !! »

Brennan voulut préciser sa pensée mais elle se ravisa.

Angela s'arrêta de marcher« Sweetie, je croyais que tu rentrais avec Enzo.»

« Il me rejoindra dans 2 jours avec Sarah, je voulais d'abord régler quelques points… »

Elle pouvait s'occuper de beaucoup de choses en même temps mais là tout serait bien plus compliquer. Elle n'aurait pas la force de faire face à tout en même temps. Elle aurait bien assez à faire ces 2 prochains jours : le revoir, tout lui expliquer et peut-être, oui, peut-être se faire pardonner.

_Respire, Brennan, Respire. Le plus dur reste à venir._

« Tu as sans doute raison…

« Tout le monde est pressé de te voir demain au Jeffersonian! On a un paquet d'affaires en cours avec pleins d'ossements !! Zach est un peu perdu sans toi mais il s'en sort. Par contre ton remplaçant n'est pas ce qu'on appelait une flèche !!»

« Mon remplaçant ?...Une flèche ?…Je ne comprends…Attends Angie, tu as dit à tout le monde que je revenais ?! »

« Si par tout le monde tu entends également Booth, non ! Mais ça m'a démangée de ne pas lui dire, tu sais. Il n'a pas très bien vécu ton départ et ton silence…2 ans c'est plutôt long ! Pour nous tous ! Surtout quand on aime cette personne !»

« Je sais Angie, je sais…Nous en avons déjà parlé Angie…J'avais mes raisons même si elles te paraissent absurdes…Je suis désolée pour tout mais la vérité prend du temps, Angela… »

« Ok ok !! Si tu le dis !! Mais tout de même, tu devras sacrément le ménager notre Booth !! Allez viens ! Je te ramène chez toi et après Hodgie et moi, on t'emmène au restaurant pour fêter ton retour. »

« Angie, pas ce soir stp ! Je voudrais reprendre mes repères, faire le point, dormir un peu… »

« Ok mais ce n'est que partie remise ! Oh ! Tes affaires sont arrivées il y a quelques jours. Je n'ai rien touché, je me suis dit que tu préférerais le faire. »

« Merci Angie…Pour tout !! »

« Ce n'est rien !! Les amies ça sert à ça !! Et puis ne t'inquiètes pas, tout se passera bien demain. »

Angela arbora un sourire désarmant auquel Brennan répondit par un sourire plus timide mais cela suffit pour la détendre un peu. Du moins pour l'instant.

Dans la voiture, Angela entretient la conversation mais Brennan, pensive, ne répond que par automatisme même lorsque les questions ne la concernent pas directement. Elle était trop absorbée par ses pensées toujours aussi compliquées.

_Est-ce que je ne fais pas une erreur de revenir ? N'est-il pas trop tard ? Allez Tempérance reprends toi, tu savais qu'un jour ou l'autre ça arriverait !_

Arrivé en bas de son immeuble, Angela lui rappela : « Demain je viens te chercher à 7h30 même si pour moi ce n'est pas humain de bosser aussi tôt !! »

« Angie, je peux prendre ma voiture ! »

« OK mais alors tu me réserves ton déjeuner !! »

« D'accord ! Bonne nuit et à demain !! »

« Ciao sweetie ! Bienvenue chez toi ! »

Brennan regarda le 4X4 tourné au coin de la rue avant de sortir ses clés. Comme 2 ans auparavant, elle préféra monter les 2 étages par les escaliers. Et lentement elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement 2B.

Enfin elle était rentrée à son appartement. Rien n'a changé en 2 ans…Du moins pas grand-chose. Un silence apaisant régnait à présent. Mais ce soir c'est la seule compagnie qu'elle souhaite avant d'affronter ses démons demain.

Elle déposa ses affaires dans son salon. Les paquets qu'elle avait envoyés depuis la France étaient bien arrivés, quelques jours avant elle.

_Appeler Enzo…Non le décalage horaire... Ça sera pour plus tard._

Malgré sa lassitude grandissante, elle se lança dans un rangement frénétique des cartons. Sans doute pour éviter de penser à demain. Mais 2 ans ne s'effacent en 5 minutes de rangement.

L'esprit toujours aussi perturbé, Brennan préféra laisser le rangement pour plus tard, rien ne presser. Elle n'avait plus l'intention de fuir. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

_Un bain chaud pourra peut-être m'apaiser…pour un temps._

Sortie de son bain, elle décide de se coucher mais pas avant d'avoir pris un somnifère pour éviter de faire encore ce cauchemar omniprésent. Mais elle sait que ce n'est qu'un répit de courte durée mais elle avait besoin de se reposer, au moins cette nuit.

_Demain et les jours suivants vont être longs, trop longs._

**Et voilà c'est fini pour ce soir... Je recommence une semaine de stage chez nos amis les Suisses, donc je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster la suite mais je ferais tout mon possible pour satisfaire votre bonesmaniaque +**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

Un grand merci pour toutes celles (et peut être ceux) qui prennent le temps de lire mon petit délire bonesnien!! Ca me donne encore plus envie de continuer même si des fois je me perd dans les méandres de l'inspiration (mon neurone de la folie sans doute)!!

**saurimonda: **pour le secret faudra encore un peu patienter, désolé (un chouia sadique sur ce coup)! Contente que ça te plaise toujours, j'essaye de ne pas tout dévoiler dès le début tout en faisant des chapitres le plus fluide possible et le moins soporifique possible surtout!(exercice de style vraiment pas évident)

**MlleBones: **aaah suspense quand tu nous tiens!! Merci je fait tout pour éviter l'ennui mais des fois on n'a pas forcément le recul suffisant alors je me torture un peu le neurone pour coller un max à la série sans dévoiler toutes mes idées (ce qui ressemblerai à pas grand chose à l'heure actuelle sauf peut être à un grand foutoir)

**candyju:** C'est le minimum syndical de répondre à vos reviews, déjà que vous prenez du temps pour lire mes dingueries!! Aaah est ce que ton intuition a vu juste? Patience encore 1 ou 2 chapitres...ou plus (pointe de sadisme)

**Coco wing, c.Satine: **merci merci merci et je crois que j'oublie un truc!? aaah voui merci

**black-life-punk: **Merci, et encore une chanson de 30 Seconds To Mars que j'adore pour accompagner ce petit chapitre

Surtout ne vous arrêtez pas (reviews positives ou négatives peut importe), j'adOoore!!

Allez place à la lecture du nouveau chapitre écrit entre 2 XP au labo (et oui ça travaille dur)! Je ne voudrais pas être responsable d'une crise d'hystérie collective.

XO XO

**Chapitre 3 : Was It A Dream ? (30 Seconds to Mars)**

6h30 appartement de Brennan

Bip bip bip bip

Brennan sortit une main de sous la couette et grogna quelques mots.

« Foutu décalage horaire ! »

Elle se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la salle de bain, ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et attendit que la température soit idéale.

Laissant tomber sa nuisette, elle entra dans la cabine de douche et tenta de se réveiller mais elle avait toujours l'esprit dans le brouillard en sortant de la salle de bain.

_Tu t'attendais à quoi, Tempérance, à être en forme olympique ! Le lundi reste le lundi et celui là va être de loin le moins plaisant…Au moins tu n'as pas eu ce satané cauchemar !_

Dans la cuisine, elle mit en route la machine à café, ouvrit le frigo pour trouver quelque chose à grignoter. Mais rien ne la tenta.

_Je n'ai pas faim pourquoi m'obstiner…Juste du café ! Ce sera bien suffisant !_

Elle remplit un thermos de café, pris ces clés de voiture et sortit de chez elle. Sur son pare-brise, elle trouva un mot d'Angela.

_« Bonjour sweetie !!Jack a fait le plein de ta voiture et a fait une petite révision de ton bolide ! On se voit au Jeffersonian. N'oublie pas le déjeuner !»_

Brennan eut un léger sourire, prit place derrière le volant et démarra pour se diriger vers le labo.

_C'est à partir d'aujourd'hui ou jamais que tout commence ou se finit…_

7H30 au Jeffersonian

Elle resta quelques minutes dans sa voiture, incapable de bouger. Le bâtiment n'avait pas changé. Rien n'avait changé. Tout semblait identique et pourtant tant de choses se sont produites depuis ces 2 années.

_Respire, Brennan, juste respire !_

Elle passa les portes principales, se dirigea vers la section anthropologie. Un garde qu'elle ne reconnut pas l'arrêta pour savoir les raisons de sa présence.

« Je suis le Dr Temperance Brennan. Je travaille ici, je reviens de 2 ans d'une mission à l'étranger. », dit elle sur un ton automatique, l'esprit toujours ailleurs.

« Je dois vérifier madame, avant de vous laisser passer. Veuillez patienter quelques minutes svp »

Le garde revint, lui confirma ce qu'elle lui avait dit plus tôt et lui donna ses différents pass pour accéder au laboratoire. Elle les prit et s'éloigna en laissant échapper un merci.

_Je n'aurai pas agi ainsi il y a quelques années… Je n'aurai pas été si patiente… J'aurais juste été la moi d'avant… Froide, distante avec le monde des vivants…Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent…grâce à lui…Certaines choses changent…_

Le laboratoire n'avait pas changé, lui. A cette heure-ci, il était vide, seuls ses pas résonnés.

_Certaines choses ne changent jamais. Je suis toujours la plus matinale… Cela m'évitera de subir les regards des autres…Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça. Une chose après l'autre, Tempérance. Juste respire…_

Elle arriva devant la porte de son bureau, elle prit une inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Angela avait en sorte que rien ne bouge. Son remplaçant n'avait pas eu le droit de coloniser ce bureau, son bureau, sa maison. L'un des seuls endroits où elle se sentait chez elle, où elle a vécu tant de choses avec ses amis, avec lui.

Elle laissa sa main suivre les bords de son bureau, sur les artefacts ramenés de ses voyages. Tant de choses lui revenait à l'esprit. Elle s'assit derrière son bureau essayant de compartimenter ses émotions mais elle avait perdu cette habitude petit à petit, à cause de lui…grâce à lui…

_Non, Tempérance, ce n'est pas le moment de craquer. Trop de choses restent à faire._

Elle entendit au loin le rire d'Angela ce qui la ramena à un état de calme relatif. Angela entra quelques secondes après accompagnée de toute l'équipe, les fouines comme disait Booth.

« Aaaah Sweetie ! Tu es toujours aussi matinale ! Alors cette première nuit à la maison !! »

« Bonjour Angie ! Mieux que je ne l'espérais ! Mais le décalage horaire n'est ce que je préfère !»

Zack s'approcha d'elle et tenta maladroitement de la serrer dans ses bras.

« Dr Brennan ! Heureux de voir que vous allez bien ! Et vous auriez du attendre pour vous coucher pour éviter l'effet Jet Lag. Sans vouloir vous offensez !» ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard inquisiteur d'Angela.

_Zack aussi a changé. C'est mieux ainsi, il était tellement identique à moi… Allez, voilà que je rentre dans le sentimentalisme…_

Jack l'a pris dans également dans les bras. « Ce soir on fête dignement votre retour Dr Brennan ! »

Brennan sourit « Oui peut-être… Quelle est l'affaire en cours ? »

« A peine entrée chez toi et tu penses déjà à retrouver un squelette ! Vraiment tu es incorrigible, sweetie !! »

Le Dr Saroyan avait vu l'attroupement inhabituel dans le bureau du Dr Brennan

_Oui, elle est de retour. Comme prévu. Cela va remuer certaines choses…surtout certaines personnes…_

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau. « Bonjour à tous ! Zach veuillez continuer à chercher l'arme du crime, Jack allez vous occuper de vos petits amis les insectes et Angela mettez en route l'angelator pour enfin identifier notre ami. Merci »

Jack et Zach sortirent tout en débattant pour savoir lequel des deux serait le roi du labo dans cette affaire.

Angela serra la main de Brennan tout en lui offrant un sourire de réconfort.

« Heureuse de vous revoir Dr Brennan. J'espère que votre mission en France vous a apporté ce que vous vouliez ! » commença Camille.

« Oui dans un sens, oui. Je suis heureuse d'être de retour. Angela m'a dit que vous aviez pris un remplaçant durant mon absence. Pourtant Zack aurait été capable de me remplacer. »

« Dr Brennan, toujours ce franc-parler ! Ne vous inquiétez pas le dit remplaçant n'a pas fait vraiment long feu ! Il avait une manière de travailler qui ne plaisait pas au groupe… ainsi qu'à moi…Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis contente de vous avoir à nouveau parmi nous. Prenez votre temps pour reprendre vos marques. »

« Merci ! Mais je pense que je vais de suite me remettre au travail ! J'ai perdu suffisamment de temps…» dit-elle en entamant le pas pour sortir de son bureau.

« C'est vous qui savait mieux ce genre de chose. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, je ne suis pas loin. » Camille s'éloigna de Tempérance qui s'imprégnait à nouveau peu à peu des lieux.

Zack était déjà en train de s'activer autour du squelette placé dans l'îlot central du laboratoire. Tempérance lui demanda de lui faire un résumé de ce qu'il avait déjà observé. Comme 2 ans auparavant, le résumé collait parfaitement à ce qu'elle observait. Sans s'en rendre compte, un léger sourire se forma sur sa bouche. Angela le remarqua et elle aussi se laissa à sourire.

_Oui cette fois je suis enfin chez moi…Enfin…_

_Oui cette fois elle est enfin entrée…Enfin…_

**Voili voilou pour ce chapitre encore très accès sur le retour de Brennan! Mais pas d'inquiétude, le prochain est B&B parce que trop de suspense tue le suspense mais il faut quand même en garder en réserve!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello!

Tout d'abord désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu une semaine de folie au labo! Heureusement c'est bientôt fini! Donc je pourrais me consacrer à fond à cette fic!

Grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissée une petite review! Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir! Je ne vous réponds pas personnellement cette fois pour vous laisser lire le plus vite ce chapitre B&B!!(Enfin...)

Donc place à la lecture!

Enjoy XO XO

**Chapitre 4 : My Mistake Made for You (The Last Shadow Puppets)**

Toutes les fouines étaient autour de Brennan. Chacun apportant un peu plus de réponse pour comprendre comment une personne vivante avait fini sur la table d'autopsie du Jeffersonian à l'état de squelette. Toujours les mêmes gestes, la même méthodologie malgré 2 ans d'absence…

_Certaines choses changent, d'autres jamais,_ pensa Camille en observant son équipe de fouines à nouveau au complet, avec un léger sourire.

--

Au même moment, l'agent spécial Seeley Booth venait de se garer devant le Jeffersonian. Il apportait une nouvelle affaire aux fouines, une affaire spéciale pour eux…pour lui…pour elle…

_2 ans déjà et pourtant j'ai encore l'impression que les événements se sont déroulés hier… Les secondes durant une éternité… Le bonheur indescriptible de la retrouver saine et sauve… _

Elle pour qu'il avait eu si peur lorsqu'elle avait disparu…Elle pour qu'il avait été prêt à échanger sa place…La peur de ne plus jamais la revoir en vie, la peur de ne plus se chamailler avec elle, la peur de ne pas pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour elle…

_Et pourtant grâce à cette foutue affaire, ma vie…notre vie avait pris un sens... Rien que quelques heures de bonheur où nous étions plus que partenaires…Et puis plus rien…Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui me fait le plus mal : elle partie ne me laissant qu'une lettre qui disait tout sans vraiment rien expliquer ou elle que je n'ai pas pris dans mes bras depuis 2 ans… 2 ans déjà…_

Booth continuait à avancer vers le labo d'anthropologie en montrant son pass régulièrement mais sans prêter d'attention réelle aux personnes qu'il pouvait croiser. Il entra enfin dans la zone d'anthropologie.

Même 5 ans après il avait toujours l'impression de manquer de souffle. Mais en réalité c'était son absence, elle qu'il aimait comme un fou, qui le tuait à petit feu…

Booth laissa échapper un bonjour destiné à l'officier en charge de la surveillance du labo d'anthropologie mais s'arrêta soudain dans son geste croyant entendre une voix si familière.

_Oh mon dieu ! Non ce n'est pas possible. Tu dois rêver mon vieux…Elle est partie…Ce ne peut être elle…_

Son cœur sauta un cycle cardiaque, son souffle devint saccadé. Il ne pouvait y croire, pas après tout ce temps. Et pourtant lorsqu'il réussit à trouver assez de force en lui, il dirigea son regard vers l'endroit de tous ses espoirs mais aussi de ses peurs, de sa colère. Booth l'a vit, là…comme 2 ans auparavant…avant que tout bascule…

Elle était en pleine discussion anthropologique avec Zack, absorbée par le squelette, distante, froide mais professionnelle comme toujours.

Booth l'observait n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Il avait tellement cru la voir à plusieurs reprises qu'aujourd'hui cela lui paraissait tellement surréaliste.

_Elle n'a pas changé…Elle est toujours si belle…Est-ce que je rêve ? Non mon vieux c'est réel…cette fois…_

L'officier de la sécurité ayant remarqué son trouble posa une main sur son épaule. « Vous allez agent Booth ? Dois-je appeler quelqu'un de… »

Booth sursauta, « Non ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Je vais mieux maintenant… »

Il réussit enfin à ordonner à ses jambes de bouger et se dirigea vers l'îlot central sans perdre des yeux Brennan.

Quant à Brennan, elle n'avait rien remarqué de même que les autres fouines. Tous étaient absorbés dans leur travail d'identification dans un semi silence studieux.

« Bones… » laissa Booth échapper dans un souffle en arrivant au pied de la plateforme.

Brennan, trop concentrée, répondit par un automatisme vieux de 2 ans, « Ne m'appelle pas Bones !! »

Mais en même temps qu'elle prononçait ces quelques mots, elle prit conscience de la personne, la seule, qui avait l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi. Son cœur sauta un cycle cardiaque, son souffle devint saccadé.

_Oh mon dieu ! C'est lui…Je ne suis pas prête…Arrêtes cela fait 2 ans que tu retournes ce moment dans tous les sens, tu es prêtes… Respire Brennan juste respire !_

Les autres fouines s'étaient aussi arrêtées. Angela savait que les prochaines minutes allaient être décisives pour ses 2 amis mais aussi pour l'ensemble de l'équipe.

_Allez Brennan ne craques pas maintenant ! Surtout pas maintenant !_

Angela brisa le silence gênant qui s'était installé parmi eux, « Je crois qu'on va vous laisser, vous avez des choses à vous dire ! Hodgins ! Zack ! Je vous offre un café ! »

Zack tenta de s'exprimer mais fut vite tirer en dehors du labo par ses acolytes « Je n'ai pas besoin de caféine pour le moment, mes neurones fonctionnent suffisamment et je dois finir d'identifier… »

Brennan s'était retourné vers Booth après avoir reçu un regard de réconfort de la part d'Angela. Aucun d'eux n'avait amorcé un mouvement vers l'autre ou de fuite, aucun d'eux n'avait dit un mot. Rien que leurs regards fixés l'un sur l'autre.

_Allez Brennan fait quelque chose, dit quelque chose !_

_Allez Booth fait quelque chose, dit quelque chose !_

Après quelques secondes interminables, Brennan reprit son courage à deux mains, et dans un murmure, elle prononça quelques mots, « Allons dans mon bureau, stp. On sera plus tranquilles… », après avoir remarqué que la majorité du labo les observait depuis la passerelle.

Booth sortit d'une sorte de torpeur et l'a suivi jusqu'à son bureau mais sans trop oser l'approcher, de peur de ses propres réactions mais aussi de ses réactions à elle.

Camille observait de loin la scène avec un sourire plein de malice.

_Vraiment comme le Ying et le Yang c'est deux là…Irrécupérable…Vraiment irrécupérable… Heureusement que je n'ai pas ce genre de soucis… Rien ne vaut la liberté…_

--

Brennan venait de passer la porte de son bureau suivi de près par Booth. Elle sentait une chaleur irradiante au niveau de son dos depuis qu'elle avait amorcé un mouvement vers son bureau.

_Ses yeux…sans doute… Toujours cette sensation de chaleur incontrôlable…2 ans après…_

Booth se détourna quelques secondes pour fermer la porte et Brennan sentit une vague de froid apparaître dans son dos qui l'a fit frissonner.

_Oui c'est défitivement ses yeux… Ca ne va vraiment pas être facile… Respire Brennan, juste respire…Tu ne pouvais pas t'attendre à la facilité…pas ici…pas avec lui…pas après ce que tu avais dit ou n'avait pas dit…surtout ce que tu n'as pas dit…_

Booth restait silencieux l'air perdu dans ses propres réflexions, debout face au bureau de Brennan tandis qu'elle avait posé ses 2 mains sur celui-ci, toujours dos à Booth pour reprendre un tant soit peu de constance.

_Non elle n'a pas changé…Toujours cette carapace de femme forte, indépendante mais qui ne reste qu'une carapace…Rien que sa présence et je revis…mais tant de choses ont changé en 2 ans…Tant de questions restent en suspens…_

Elle se retourna enfin, et sur un ton le plus détaché qu'elle pouvait utiliser en cet instant, « comment vas-tu, Booth ? »

_Mon Dieu Brennan, tu n'as rien de trouver de plus banal ! 2 ans à te torturer l'esprit et c'est le seul truc que tu as trouvé à lui dire…Excellent pour quelqu'un ayant un doctorat…_

Booth n'avait pas bougé, à peine levé la tête lorsqu'elle avait repris la parole. Aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche depuis le « Bones » fatidique. Brennan l'observait, essayait de capter son regard pour tenter de savoir à quoi il pensait.

_Booth, allez stp parles, dis quelque chose…Ne me laisses pas seule dans ce silence… J'ai besoin de toi…J'ai besoin de savoir si tout ça n'est pas inutile…_

_Non je ne peux pas répondre… C'est trop dur…Elle me supplie du regard pour une réponse… Non je ne peux pas…Trop de choses dans ma tête…Je dois sortir de cette pièce…Je n'y arriverai pas…pas aujourd'hui…_

Booth tourna soudain sur lui-même, dos à Brennan. Dans un souffle, il réussit à articuler quelques mots, « Désolé je ne peux pas, Tempérance… 2 ans ce n'est pas rien…Trop de choses ont changé… »

Et sur ces mots lourds de sens, il ouvrit la porte après avoir déposé le dossier pour lequel il était venu et sortit sans se retourner, sans ralentir, laissant une Brennan totalement désemparée et perdue.

**Alors, verdict? Un chouia sadique!? Le prochain chapitre d'ici 2-3 jours... XO XO**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!

Tout d'abord un énorme merci général à toutes (et tous!?) qui prennent le temps de lire mes dingueries bonesniennes, ça me fait hyper plaisir!

**Coco Wingo, c.satine: **merci, contente que ça vous plaise jusqu'à présent! Je vais tacher de garder le même style jusqu'au bout!

**Timon88: **effectivement la scène est facile à imaginer, je me suis inspirée de la scène suivant le baiser dans la saison 3!Ils ont l'air tellement gauche à ce moment là!

**Candyju: **Merci! Suspense est mon 2ème prénom lol Pour trouver la musique collant au max à ce que j'écris ce n'est pas évident...Je me prends plus souvent la tête pour la musique que pour l'intrigue!

**Mlle Bones, ****SNT59: **sadique? Moi? Jamais C'est moins drôle si tout se passe bien de suite (trop conte de fées, non?) Patience bientôt un rapprochement B&B!!

**saurimonda: **Aaaah suspense quand tu nous tiens Encore ce chapitre et après j'explique certaines choses donc patience (encore...;))

**moabi: **Flemingite aiguëe, je connais aussi !!Merci pour ta review et Heureuse que ça te plaise!

Maintenant place à la lecture!!

XO XO

**Chapitre 5 : Into The Fire (Thirteen Senses)**

_Booth tourna soudain sur lui-même, dos à Brennan. Dans un souffle, il réussit à articuler quelques mots, « Désolé je ne peux pas, Tempérance… 2 ans ce n'est pas rien…Trop de choses ont changé… »_

_Et sur ces mots lourds de sens, il ouvrit la porte après avoir déposé le dossier pour lequel il était venu et sortit sans se retourner, sans ralentir, laissant une Brennan totalement désemparée et perdue._

Brennan réalisa le sens des mots qu'il venait de dire après quelques secondes suivant le départ de Booth. Elle eut l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour d'elle. Elle sentit l'angoisse si familière de son cauchemar se réveiller en elle.

_Non pas ça…pas maintenant…Respire Brennan juste respire…Ne laisses pas tomber…Ne te laisses pas tomber…Ne nous laisses pas tomber…2 ans…Tu ne pouvais t'attendre à ce que tout se passe sans heurs…Respire, juste respire…_

Tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber dans son canapé pour essayer de reprendre son calme, son téléphone portable sonna. Elle regarda qui l'appelait, en espérant voir Booth affiché.

_Non c'est Sarah…Tu dois répondre…sans doute pour Enzo…_

Elle prit une grande inspiration et décrocha, « Brennan…Oui bonjour Sarah… »

De la plateforme, Angela avait vu Booth ressortir du bureau de Brennan. _Trop vite, oui, bien trop vite…_ Elle laissa ses amis continuer leur débat interminable de savoir qui était le roi du labo pour être sûre que Brennan allait bien. _Enfin aussi bien que la situation lui permet…_

Angela toqua à la porte du bureau, n'ayant pas de réponse, elle s'aventura à entre-ouvrir la porte. Brennan était en pleine discussion téléphonique.

_Elle a l'air d'aller bien…Etrange…sans doute encore une des ses façades dont elle a l'habitude d'user…_

Brennan l'a vit et lui fit signe de rentrer. Angela s'exécuta en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. Elle s'assit en face de Brennan en attendant qu'elle finisse sa conversation.

_Elle a l'air tellement sereine…Ca doit être au sujet d'Enzo…Elle ne parait dans cet état qu'en sa présence…Oui ça doit le concerner…Elle ne serait pas aussi calme sinon…surtout pas aujourd'hui…_

« Bien Sarah…Donc demain le vol de 16h comme convenu…Je serai là…Embrassez Enzo pour moi…A demain »

Brennan reposa son téléphone sur la table basse et Angela entama la conversation avant que le calme apparent de son amie disparaisse.

« Comment va Enzo ? C'est bien qu'il rentre demain. » _Ne l'attaquons pas de front…L'ancienne Brennan peut ressurgir…Et là je serais inutile…_

« Hummm…Oui il rentre demain avec Sarah » répondit Brennan, l'esprit déjà dirigé vers les derniers événements.

« Sweetie !? Est que ça va ? J'ai aperçu Booth sortir assez rapidement tout à l'heure…Tu as pu lui parler ? »

« Non, il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps…Angie, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire…Je me doutais que ça ne serait pas facile…mais là c'est plus que mal parti… »

« Laisses lui un peu de temps ! Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à te revoir aujourd'hui…Ces 2 dernières années ont été difficiles pour lui…Il nous a littéralement harcelé, Jack et moi, pour savoir où tu te trouvais…Et puis je crois que depuis quelques temps, il s'était fait une raison…Enfin c'est ce qu'il laissait paraître…Alors laisses lui du temps…Ca finira par s'arranger ! »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit de temps qu'il ait besoin…Il m'a dit que trop de choses ont changé en 2 ans…Et c'est uniquement de ma faute, je le sais… »

Brennan se prit la tête dans la main. Angela voyant la détresse grandissante de son ami effectua un mouvement pour se retrouver à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

« Ecoutes Sweetie ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit définitif ! Il t'aime, ça j'en suis persuadée…J'en sauterai d'un avion sans parachute tellement j'en suis sûre !! »

Brennan esquissa un sourire à la remarque de bonne foi de son amie. _Il n'y a vraiment qu'elle pour arriver à ce résultat…en dehors d'Enzo ou de Booth…_

« Peut être…je ne sais pas…je ne sais plus…C'est peut être trop tôt en fin de compte…J'ai peut être fait une erreur en rentrant… »

« Non surement pas ! On a discuté des millions de fois, Tempé ! Tu as fait le bon choix ! Ca serait totalement inutile d'attendre davantage… Et puis, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, tu es mieux ici qu'à l'autre bout de la terre ! »

Debout à présent mais toujours silencieuse, Brennan réfléchissait aux paroles de son amie. _Oui elle avait raison…De toute manière, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière…Je dois surmonter cette foutue angoisse…Je dois régler toute cette histoire…Oui je dois le faire…pour Enzo au moins…_

« Merci Angie…pour être là»

« Oh Sweetie ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Les amies sont là pour ce genre de choses ! Donc profites-en un maximum ! » ajouta Angela en la serrant dans ses bras pour finir de la réconforter, « Bien maintenant, il faut qu'on améliore ton plan d'action ! Parce que, pour être honnête, ce n'est vraiment pas folichon pour le moment ! J'ai quelques idées mais… »

Tout en écoutant, l'attention de Brennan fut captée par un dossier qui trainait là. _Tiens je ne me souviens pas d'avoir sorti ce dossier… _Elle le prit en main. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle vit le sigle du FBI imprimé. _Le dossier de Booth…_

Ne prêtant attention que d'une oreille à Angela qui était toujours en train de développer des hypothèses les plus saugrenues les unes que les autres, elle laissa ses doigts suivre les contours du sigle et se décida à ouvrir le dossier. _S'il l'a laissé là, ce n'est pas sans raison…Oui surement…_

Elle commença à lire le rapport mais fut vite prise d'assaut par l'angoisse qui l'a hantée depuis 2 ans.

_Oh mon dieu….Non ce n'est pas possible…Il a recommencé…encore…_

Au même moment, Angela remarqua que son amie ne l'écoutait plus.

« Sweetie ! Tu pourrais m'écouter un minimum ! Je sais que…Tempé, ça ne va pas ? Tu es toute blanche tout d'un coup ! »

S'approchant d'elle rapidement en la voyant dans un état de détresse intense, elle lui prit le dossier des mains et la dirigea vers le canapé pas sans avoir jeté un œil au contenu du dossier.

_Oh mon dieu, je comprends mieux à présent…_

« Sweetie ! Comment te sens-tu ? Réponds-moi stp ! Sweetie !? Allez, juste un geste !»

Brennan fixait toujours un point invisible devant elle comme figée dans son angoisse. Elle ne réagissait à aucun mot d'Angela comme si son esprit se trouvait à mille lieux de là.

_Allez Brennan, réponds…Dis quelque chose…Oh bon dieu elle a l'air tellement terrorisée…et moi je ne sais quoi faire de plus…_

Au bout de quelques minutes sans réponse de Brennan, Angela prit une décision pour laquelle, elle en était persuadée, son amie lui en voudrait.

_Oh oui elle va me tuer quand elle le saura…A côté de sa réaction future, l'enfer sera 100 fois mieux que la Barbade…Mais là c'est situation de crise…Donc je ne vais pas tourner en rond 107 ans...Et puis l'enfer ça ne doit pas être si terrible que ça…_

Elle attrapa le téléphone sans perdre du regard Brennan toujours prostrée et composa un numéro à une vitesse fulgurante en restant le plus calme possible.

_Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de paniquer…Allez réponds…Grands Dieux elle a l'air tellement perdu…Et l'autre qui ne l'aide pas…Vraiment à ton idée de laisser ce foutu dossier sous le nez de Brennan…Curieuse comme elle est pour ce genre de truc…Bon alors il répond que je lui dise ma façon de penser à ce…_

« Booth ? C'est Angela ! Viens vite au Jeffersonian, on a un problème…Oui ça concerne Brennan…Non pas de discussion cette fois, ramènes tes fesses d'agent immédiatement ! C'est bien plus qu'une urgence ! »

**Voilà encore un chapitre! Verdict? **

**Promis le prochain vous avez le droit à certaines réponses...mais pas toutes!!il faut en garder un peu! Et un rapprochement B&B ne serait tardé également! Donc patience, prochain chapitre d'ici 2-3 jours!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Amies (et Amis?!) bonesmaniac!

Comme toujours merci de prendre le temps de me lire! En espérant que ça continue à vous plaire!

**Coco wingo: **j'ai un esprit trop perfectionniste (ou tordu selon les points de vu ;)) donc dès que je suis satisfaite, je upload un nouveau chapitre! Donc patience ;) Contente ça te plaise toujours!

**Black-life-punk:**Le fossoyeur...je te laisse lire le chapitre alors!!

**candyju: **Et oui je suis une incorrigible!!Toujours une pointe de suspense;)

**Mlle Bones: **tu peux te répéter, dans ce cas ça ne me gène pas du tout ;) Contente que ça te plaise encore et toujours!

**moabi: **lol merci les petites review j'aime bien aussi

**c.satine:** attention pas de maltraitance avec nos amis les ordinateurs ;) je connais aussi ça surtout quand un cliff est terrible!!plus d'une fois j'ai failli pulvérisé mon ordi!! ;p

Alors ce chapitre est plus long pour contenter votre soif de Bones : d'une part parce que j'ai eu plein d'inspiration et d'autre part je pars en Week End aux Eurockéennes (3 jours de Rock!!Youpiii!)...Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite en début de semaine prochaine! (pas de crise d'hystérie d'ici là ;) )

Bonne lecture!

Enjoy XO XO

**Chapitre 6 : Running Up That Hill (Placebo)**

_Booth tourna soudain sur lui-même, dos à Brennan. Dans un souffle, il réussit à articuler quelques mots, « Désolé je ne peux pas, Tempérance… 2 ans ce n'est pas rien…Trop de choses ont changé… »_

_Et sur ces mots lourds de sens, il ouvrit la porte après avoir déposé le dossier pour lequel il était venu et sortit sans se retourner, sans ralentir, laissant une Brennan totalement désemparée et perdue._

Booth s'éloigna au plus vite du Jeffersonian sans se retourner, sans ralentir. Trop de choses contradictoires lui passaient à travers l'esprit. Le passé…Le présent…Le futur…

_2 ans… Je suis tellement en colère…contre moi…contre elle…Et pourtant j'ai l'impression de revivre, à nouveau…Enfin vivre…Respire Booth, juste respire…Il n'y a vraiment qu'elle qui puisse me mettre dans cet état…_

Dans une avalanche de sentiments, il appuya un peu plus sur l'accélérateur de son 4X4 en arrivant sur l'autoroute. Une conduite sportive le calmait toujours…

_Casser sa foutue carapace m'a prit tellement de temps… Avoir simplement laissé le temps et la confiance faire leur œuvre…ça en valait la peine même si tout s'est arrêté si rapidement…1 seconde…1 éternité…_

2 ans…Booth avait tant bien que mal essayé de surmonter son absence mais n'avait que réussi à donner l'illusion aux autres…à lui…

La voir, sentir son parfum, si envoutant et pourtant si destructeur, n'avaient qu'ouvert à nouveau la plaie au milieu de sa poitrine…Celle qu'il cherchait à nier l'existence mais qui se réveillait lorsqu'il se trouvait dans les lieux qu'elle avait marqué de sa présence.

_2 ans…Est-ce que je peux lui en vouloir…Je ne sais pas…Je ne sais plus…Elle était tellement…elle, dans ce labo…Comme si ces 2 années n'étaient qu'un doux cauchemar…rien de plus…Si seulement ça s'était passé ainsi…2 ans…être si près d'elle et pourtant si éloigné…_

Comme si la nature se mettait au diapason avec son esprit, un orage éclata au-dessus de Washington. On n'y voyait pas à 20 mètres, il décida de faire demi-tour et dirigea vers le Edgar Hoover building, siège du FBI.

Arrivé dans le garage du bâtiment, Booth se dirigea vers sa place, sortit et prit la direction de l'ascenseur. Il appuya machinalement sur le bouton correspondant à l'étage de son bureau.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un étage qui ressemblait plus à une fourmilière telle l'activité y était intense. Au milieu des agents affairés, Booth traversa sans prêter la moindre attention à son environnement. Il passa la porte de son bureau non sans l'avoir fermée espérant un semblant de tranquillité.

_Et maintenant qu'est ce que je fais…_pensa Booth en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Toujours en train d'essayer d'y voir plus clair, il fut sorti de ses pensées par un bruit sourd provenant de la porte.

_Pas moyen d'être tranquille…_ « Entrez » finit-il par dire.

« Agent Booth, désolé de vous déranger mais nous avons compléter le profil du Fossoyeur. Je pense que ça pourra vous intéresser ! »

A ces mots les traits de Booth se figèrent dans un masque vierge de tout sentiment. _Personne ne doit savoir jusqu'où tout ça me touche…Je dois rester sur cette affaire…Il le faut…pour moi…pour elle…_

« Allez y, je vous écoute » dit Booth tout en se battant avec ses démons intérieurs pour éviter de montrer son état esprit.

« Le Fossoyeur a, jusqu'à présent, utilisé un schéma relativement simple : enlever ses victimes, les enfermer, et demander une rançon… »

« Oui, oui je sais tout ça Agent Grace ! Allez à l'essentiel ! Je n'ai pas toute la journée ! » _Attention Booth ne laisse pas tes émotions entrées en jeu…_

Le jeune agent parut un instant décontenancé mais reprit vite la parole.

« Le Fossoyeur ne se limite plus à donner un ultimatum temporel aux familles ! » L'agent Grace marqua une légère pause pour faire un effet à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dévoiler. « Il laisse des indices aux familles pour qu'elles cherchent où sont enterrer leurs proches ! Comme s'il s'amusait avec eux ! Il leur laisse un espoir supplémentaire ! Il est monté un cran au-dessus !»

Booth assimilait ces nouvelles informations tant bien que mal. _Ce type est un monstre…Comme un être pareil peut-il exister…_

L'agent Grace attendait toujours une réaction de Booth. _Bon dieu ! Tout ce qu'on ma raconté à l'air d'être vrai !!Ce type n'est vraiment pas causant !_

« Euh Agent Booth ?! » tenta le jeune agent.

« Mmmh ! Oui ! Bien parfait ! Dites à l'équipe des Profileurs d'affiner le profil ! Je veux un maximum d'éléments pour coincer ce fumier ! Et pas dans 107 ans ! C'est clair ?!» Booth s'était exprimé de manière distante, froide mais professionnelle.

Le jeune agent était impressionné mais il ne pouvait se douter du combat intérieur que Booth tentait de dissimuler. _Toujours cette sensation de vide…de froid…_

« Bien monsieur » lança l'agent Grace avant de courir à la tache.

_Trop d'énergie ce petit… Il va vite déchanter…enfin du moment que cette affaire avance…_

Booth tenta de se plonger dans le dossier que l'agent Grace lui avait laissé mais rien n'arrivait à le détourner de ses démons intérieurs.

_Trop d'éléments dans ma tête…Je dois faire le vide…à tout prix…Elle…moi…nous…2 ans…Son retour…Cette foutue affaire…à nouveau…1 seconde…1 éternité…Respire Booth, juste respire…Une séance de tir, voilà ce qu'il me faut !_

Booth sortit de son bureau, traversa les couloirs en restant hermétique au monde extérieur et prit la direction du département Armements. Devant la cible, les gestes maintes fois répétés lors de ses missions en tant que sniper redevenaient fluides, sans être liés à aucun moment aux sentiments.

_Monter l'arme… Charger… Viser la cible… Abattre la cible... Pas d'erreurs… Jamais…La cible et moi…Rien d'autre…1 tir, juste 1 tir…_

Après plusieurs tirs, il avait enfin réussi à se vider l'esprit, du moins pour un temps. Il focalisa son esprit sur la cible, pas même les bruits de tir provenant des couloirs voisins ne le sortaient de sa bulle de calme temporaire.

Booth fut soudain attiré par un bruit malgré les coups de feu continus. Son téléphone vibrait sur le plan de tir devant lui. Il soupira et décrocha.

« Booth ! Angela ?...Non je ne peux pas revenir…pas maintenant…ça concerne Brennan c'est ça ?...Je ne suis pas prêt…Ok j'arrive mais ça a intérêt à être aussi important. »

--

20 minutes après et quelques feux rouges grillés, Booth se gara devant le Jeffersonian. Il traversa le hall principal avec un pas bien plus déterminé que plutôt dans la journée, mais intérieurement il combattait toujours ses démons.

_Et maintenant que vais-je bien pouvoir faire…En quoi je peux l'aider…2 ans et trop de choses ont changé…ou peut-être pas autant que je le pense… Allez mon vieux, compartimente…comme elle…Respire, juste respire…_

Il avait passé les différents postes de contrôle sans s'en rendre compte, tel un automate. Booth eut un sursaut quand il remarqua qu'il avait posé sa main sur le poignet de la porte du bureau de Brennan. Retourné à la réalité, il ouvrit mais Angela lui sauta littéralement dessus avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que se soit.

« Enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire…Elle est si…immobile…ça ne lui ressemble pas…Même dans ses pires moments, je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi ! »

Angela continuait à exprimer son angoisse mais Booth s'était approché du canapé où se trouvait toujours Brennan, immobile ; néanmoins non sans avoir laissé une distance entre elle et lui.

« Angela ! Calmes toi ! Ça ne sert à rien ! Dis-moi juste qu'est ce qu'elle était en train de faire avant. »

Angela reprit un contrôle relatif. « Tu venais de partir…Nous discutions…enfin pas la peine que je te fasse un dessin ! » Booth fit un signe de la tête en réponse. « J'étais en train de lui donner quelques conseils puis j'ai remarqué qu'elle ne m'écoutait plus…enfin pas comme ça peut lui arriver certaines fois quand elle peut faire plusieurs choses à la fois…Bref elle avait ce dossier en main et j'ai compris… »

En accord avec ses paroles, Angela tendit le dossier à Booth qui observait du coin de l'œil tout mouvement de Brennan. Sans même avoir lu le contenu du dossier, il comprit.

_Bon Dieu…Le dossier sur le Fossoyeur…Celui remis à jour…Je comprends mieux son état…Quel idiot…Je n'ai pas réfléchi ce matin…J'ai juste fui…2 ans mais elle ne méritait pas un retour pareil…pas elle…pas après avoir vécu ça…_

« Booth, je sais que tu as mal vécu son absence et son silence mais tout de même, lui laissa sous le nez ce n'est vraiment pas subtil ! » laissa échapper Angela sur un ton de reproche non dissimulé.

Booth fut sorti de ses pensées mais savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire pour la sortir de là. _Oui…Je dois être seule avec elle…même si ce sera difficile…Je n'ai pas le choix…pour elle…pour moi…pour nous…_

« Angela, je suis désolé…Je n'ai pas fait attention ce matin…Son retour…Je n'ai pas réussi à gérer…Est-ce que tu peux m'aider, stp, laisses moi seul avec elle… »

« Ok mais n'aggraves pas la situation sinon… » Après avoir fusillé Booth du regard, Angela prit Brennan dans ses bras qui n'entama aucun mouvement en réponse, toujours dans état catatonique.

Angela referma la porte derrière non sans avoir lancer un dernier regard de reproche à Booth. Celui-ci se tourna vers Brennan et se mit à son niveau en s'accroupissant.

_Son regard…Elle a l'air tellement perdu...terrifiée…Et moi, je n'ai pas aidé…Elle est tellement belle…Tellement elle…Rien n'a changé en fin de compte…Je suis toujours autant dingue d'elle…_

Booth prit les mains de Brennan dans les siennes. « Tempérance ? Ecoutes moi, juste moi ! Laisses toi guider par ma voix ! Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber…pas cette fois…jamais…Reviens vers moi, ne suis que ma voix…Je vais tout arranger, ne t'inquiètes pas ! »

Booth cherchait dans les yeux de Brennan le signe d'un changement mais rien ne se produisit. Avec une vox encore plus douce, il continua à lui parler pour la sortir de ce cauchemar éveillé.

_Allez Bones, réveilles toi…Ne me laisses pas seul…pas à nouveau…pas maintenant…2 ans sans toi c'est bien suffisant…Mon dieu tant de terreur dans son regard…_

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que quoi que ce soit ne se produise…Aucun mouvement…Juste 2 personnes l'une en face de l'autre, immobiles…

Soudain Booth sentit que Brennan sanglotait. Il leva les yeux vers elle et vit qu'elle était de retour dans le monde réel mais ses yeux portaient toujours un voile de terreur. Il l'a prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la réconforter, lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, qu'il était là.

Ils restèrent enlacés plusieurs minutes sans que l'un d'eux ne fasse un mouvement, seuls, se retrouvant, redécouvrant l'odeur, le contact de l'autre…Après 2 ans de sommeil…Rien d'autre n'existait à ce moment…Hormis eux…

**(Lettre à l'Immortelle Bien-aimée de Beethoven, extrait)**

**Vivre je ne le puis que totalement avec toi ou pas du tout,**

**Oui, j'ai décidé d'errer au loin jusqu'à ce que je puisse voler dans tes bras et me dire chez moi auprès de toi, que je puisse envoyer mon âme tout entourée de toi dans le Royaume des esprits –**

**Oui hélas cela doit être –**

**Tu le comprendras d'autant mieux que tu connais ma fidélité envers toi, jamais une autre ne pourra posséder mon cœur, jamais – **

**Jamais –**

**Oh Dieu pourquoi faut-il se séparer de ce que l'on aime tant, et pourtant ma vie comme maintenant est une vie misérable –**

**Ton amour fait de moi le plus heureux et le plus malheureux à la fois –**

**A jamais Toi…A jamais Moi…A jamais Nous…**

Alors Verdict? Bonne fin semaine à toutes (et tous!?)! Prochain chapitre encore plus B&B pour notre plus grand plaisir avec encore quelques réponses à vos questions !! Enjoy xo xo


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Amies (et Amis?!) bonesmaniac!

Mea culpa! Maxi Mea culpa! Une semaine de retard vraiment désolée! (rampe à vos pieds:))Se remettre d'un Week end aux Eurock' a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu et j'ai été littéralement subjuguée par une série de bouquin que je vous conseille fortement ( Trilogie de Stephenie Meyer: Fascination/Hésitation/Tentation) un vrai bonheur surtout si vous êtes un chouïa fleur bleue;)!!

Mais pour me faire pardonner, j'ai écrit un énorme chapitre avec pleins de révélations ( pas toutes mais suffisamment pour calmer votre faim;))

Comme toujours merci de prendre le temps de me lire! En espérant que ça continue à vous plaire!

**c.satine:** merci! Heureuse que tu te régales ;) je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre en espérant que tu auras toujours le même enthousiasme!

**MlleBones:** Merci! Pour la citation du dernier chapitre, tu peux trouver l'ensemble de la lettre en français sur le net! ça vaut le coup de la lire en entier!

**Coco wingo:** la suite la voilà... le "vivement" ne fonctionne pas trop pour ce chapitre ;) merci en espérant que ça continue à te plaire

**Harrysteph:** Merci! Aucun problème ça me fait hyper plaisir d'écrire et après que vous lisiez mes dingueries et qu'en plus ça vous plaise!! Que du bonheur!! Un autre extrait de la lettre à l'immortelle bien aimée à la fin de ce chapitre!

**saurimonda: **Bonnes vacances, j'espère? Merci! Et oui suspense est définitivement mon 2ème nom ;) Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre avec quelques révélations! Tu vas pouvoir un peu respirer...enfin;)

Bonne lecture

Enjoy xo xo

**Chapitre 7 : First Time (Lifehouse)**

_Ils restèrent enlacés plusieurs minutes sans que l'un d'eux ne fasse un mouvement, seuls, se retrouvant, redécouvrant l'odeur, le contact de l'autre…Après 2 ans de sommeil…Rien d'autre n'existait à ce moment…Hormis eux…_

Brennan continuait à pleurer silencieusement, toujours dans les bras de Booth qui avait pris place sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Aucun d'eux n'avait parlé ; seuls leurs corps s'étaient exprimés.

Le temps n'avait plus de prise sur eux. 1 seconde ou 1 éternité…du pareil au même…Rien que la proximité de l'autre comptait…

De temps en temps, Brennan se crispait et Booth répondait en la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui tout en continuant à caresser doucement ses cheveux ce qui la calmait instantanément.

_Un choc électrique… Inconscience… Réveil… Douleurs… Enterrés… vivants... Peur… Respire… Confiance…En moi…En lui…En nous…_

Brennan finit par s'endormir d'épuisement dans les bras protecteurs de Booth. Celui-ci retourna à la réalité lorsqu'il ne la sentit plus bouger contre lui. Il tenta de bouger légèrement pour l'observer.

_Elle a l'air si paisible à cet instant…Elle m'a tellement manquée ces 2 dernières années…tellement…Je devrais la détester…la haïr… de nous avoir laissé tomber… de m'avoir laissé tomber…mais je n'y arrive pas…pas avec elle…et pourtant j'ai essayé…Elle m'a rendu dépendant, comme une drogue pour laquelle le sevrage serait impossible…_

Le sommeil agité de Brennan sortit Booth de ses pensées. Il déposa un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres et se dégagea doucement de son étreinte. Booth vérifia qu'elle était bien installée et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Angela.

* * *

« Angela !? » interpella Booth à la porte du bureau.

« Oui, oui, je suis là ! Entres Booth ! » cria Angela de la zone où se trouvait l'Angelator. « Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle s'est endormie il y a quelques minutes…Angela est-ce que tu peux donner tes doubles des clés de l'appartement de Brennan, je vais la ramener chez elle. Elle y sera mieux que sur le canapé !

« Bien sûr, attends je te les cherche… » Angela disparut derrière son bureau et attrapa un sac digne de Marry Poppins. « Bon Dieu où sont ces foutues clés… » murmura Angela en déversant le contenu impressionnant (ndla : Aaaaah ! Le sac de filles, tout un art…) de son sac sur son bureau.

Booth observait la scène d'un air légèrement décontenancé. _Grands Dieux mais il y a tout dans ce truc…Une vrai caverne d'Ali Baba…Heureusement qu'elles ne sont pas toutes pareilles…_

« Aaah je les ai ! » dit Angela triomphalement après avoir retourné tout le contenu de son sac dans tout les sens.

« Merci, je te tiens au courant pour Brennan ! J'y retourne avant qu'elle ne se réveille !»

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je vais passer chez elle après le boulot et sûrement dormir chez elle…au cas où ! »

« Non » laissa échapper Booth plus sèchement qu'il ne le souhaitait, « je resterai avec elle, je ne travaille pas demain…et puis tu dois t'occuper d'Hodgins !! » continua Booth sur un ton plus avenant.

« Mmmmh…Ok ok mais je passerai demain dans la matinée ! » Dit Angela avec un air de conspiration.

_Je lui dois bien ça à notre cher Booth…Et puis c'est un peu de sa faute tout ça donc il n'a qu'à inverser la vapeur…Et c'est l'occasion ou jamais qu'ils se rabibochent ces deux là…Il serait temps…2 ans…Vraiment je vous jure…_

« Angela, tu peux juste m'accompagner jusqu'à la voiture pour m'aider à porter les affaires de Brennan, merci »

« Oui oui, je te suis ! »dit une Angela plus heureuse que jamais.

* * *

Booth entra à nouveau dans le bureau de Brennan et l'observa quelques instants avant de la prendre dans ses bras sans la réveiller tandis qu'Angela rassemblait les affaires de Brennan.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de fonction de Booth en silence. Après avoir installé Brennan du côté passager, Booth se dirigea vers le côté conducteur non sans avoir vérifier qu'Angela avait fini avec les affaires de Bones.

« Voilà c'est fini…Roulez prudemment et pas de bêtises !! » dit Angela en s'éloignant avec un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

Booth n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle avait déjà disparu. Il entra dans la voiture, mit le moteur en route et s'éloigna du Jeffersonian pour l'appartement de Brennan non sans avoir jeté un œil à Brennan.

_2 ans que je n'ai pas pris ce chemin…2 ans que je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans son appartement…Respire, Booth, juste respire…Elle est là maintenant…Et je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser fuir cette fois…pas encore une fois…_

* * *

Booth se gara devant l'immeuble de Brennan, l'a prit dans ses bras en évitant de la réveiller. Tout au long du chemin elle n'avait pas bougé comme si son cauchemar avait enfin arrêté de l'assaillir…pour le moment.

L'agent ouvrit tant bien que mal la porte avec une Bones toujours aussi immobile et endormie. Booth ferma la porte du pied et se dirigea vers la chambre.

_Rien n'a changé_…_Chaque chose est à sa place…Comme si le temps s'était arrêté pendant 2 ans…mais ce n'est pas le cas… Certaines choses changent… d'autres jamais…_

Il déposa doucement Brennan dans son lit, enleva ses chaussures et s'arrêta là. _Il vaut mieux…on ne sait jamais comment elle peut réagir…autant être prudent…_

Booth la couvrit d'une couverture et en profita pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Brennan. _Au diable la prudence, elle ne pourra pas me tuer pour ça…quoique…_

Laissant la porte entre-ouverte, il se chercha quelque chose à boire et s'installa sur le canapé où il avait l'habitude, 2 ans auparavant, de s'asseoir dans des situations identiques.

Au bout de quelques minutes de zapping, Booth sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve après cette journée qui lui a permis de revivre, à nouveau…

* * *

Au milieu de la nuit, Booth se réveilla soudain après avoir entendu un cri. Les premières secondes suivant son réveil brutal passées, il n'arrivait toujours pas à localiser l'origine du cri tant son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti.

_Mmmmh je ne suis vraiment et définitivement pas fait pour ce genre de réveil…Ce cri…tant de détresse…Tempérance…_

Il sauta hors du canapé plus réveillé que jamais et se précipita dans la chambre où il trouva une Brennan aux prises avec ses démons. Elle dormait toujours, mais elle était tellement agitée. Booth s'approcha d'elle en prenant soin de lui parler pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Tempérance c'est moi, Booth ! Calmes toi, tu n'as rien à craindre, je suis là… » Pour accompagner ses mots, il s'allongea contre elle et la serra dans ses bras.

Brennan se raidit quelques secondes au contact de Booth puis se relâcha mais sans pour autant que sa terreur ne disparaisse complètement. Elle revivait, comme chaque nuit depuis 2 ans, cette journée maudite mais qui lui avait apporté tant de choses.

_Un choc électrique… Inconscience… Réveil… Douleurs… Enterrés… vivants... Peur… Seule… encore… Respire… Confiance… En moi… En lui… En nous… 1 seconde… 1 éternité... Respire… Une nuit… A jamais lui… A jamais moi… A jamais nous… 2 ans… Survivre… Pour Enzo… Pour lui… Pour moi… Pour nous… Ne plus être seule… jamais…Ne pas abandonner… jamais…_

* * *

**FlashBack**

Booth roulait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Dès que Zach avait réussi à déterminer le lieu où Brennan et Hodgins étaient enterrés, il avait couru jusqu'à sa voiture. _Ne plus perdre de temps…_ Il avait juste pris quelques secondes pour laisser les autres pour grimper dans la voiture et avait démarré.

Ces dernières 12 heures avaient été un enfer pour lui. La savoir enterrée quelque part sans qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit, le rendait fou. Sa partenaire…Son amie…

Booth n'avait pas voulu abandonner…ni l'abandonner, elle… Des heures à n'être plus vraiment lui-même. La retrouver était une question de survie… pour elle… pour lui…

_Bon dieu, faites qu'elle soit encore en vie… Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner sinon… Tant de choses à lui dire… Allez mon vieux, c'est Bones, elle a sans doute trouvé un moyen…_

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la carrière correspondant aux informations envoyées pas Brennan et décryptées par Zach. Booth sortit de la voiture et chercha du regard le moindre indice qui pouvait le renseigner sur où se trouvait Brennan. Mais la surface de recherche était immense et il n'avait que très peu de temps.

_1 seconde… 1 éternité… Ne pas abandonner… pas maintenant… pas si prêt du but… Allez Bones, un signe… rien qu'un signe…_

En réponse à ses pensées, Booth fut soudain attiré par une gerbe de poussière s'élevant du fond de la carrière. Sans réfléchir, il dévala la pente et courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il arriva à l'endroit où il avait vu la poussière s'élevée et commença à creuser. Quelques secondes et il agrippa un bras… son bras…

Booth l'a sortit de là, vérifia qu'elle était consciente non sans avoir passé une main le long de sa joue et retourna donner un coup de main aux autres, qui s'étaient approcher entre-temps, pour sortir Hodgins.

Une fois qu'Hodgins fut sorti, Booth retourna vers Brennan qui s'était assise à présent. Ils se regardèrent, échangeant un regard complice accompagné d'un sourire, heureux qu'aucun n'avait abandonné l'autre... heureux d'avoir retrouver l'autre…

Les secours les sortirent de leur bulle. Non sans regret, Booth laissa un urgentiste ausculter Brennan qui s'était déjà exprimée sur son état.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je vais très bien !! » dit Brennan en tentant de repousser l'urgentiste.

« C'est la procédure Dr Brennan ! » se défendit l'urgentiste, « Et si je ne le fais pas l'agent Booth pourrait me descendre ! » finit-il par dire en lançant un regard entendu à Booth.

Jetant un regard noir à Booth et à l'urgentiste, Brennan se mit à maugréer mais se laissa au final faire sous le regard moqueur de Booth.

« Ok vous allez bien mieux que votre collègue, Dr Brennan ! Mais faites attention à votre blessure dans la nuque, je vais vous donner quelques antibiotiques et quelque chose pour dormir ! Après tout ces événements vous en aurez besoin ! »

« Je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes pour dormir ! Donc juste les antibiotiques ! » s'insurgea Brennan.

« Bones, faites pour une fois ce qu'on vous dit ! Ce n'est pas rien ce que nous avons vécu, alors prenez ces foutues trucs pour dormir que le Doc vous donne ! » s'énerva quelque peu Booth qui sentait que la tension des dernières heures retombait.

« Ne m'appelez pas Bones ! Et j'ai déjà vécu bien pire… »

« Dites ! Vous devez former un sacré couple, non ? Pas le temps de s'ennuyer avec vous » laissa échapper l'urgentiste qui avait assisté à la scène.

« Nous ne sommes pas ensembles !! Partenaires…uniquement partenaires ! » dirent Bones et Booth en même temps sous le regard amusé du doc.

« Mouais… Si vous le dites ! Ravi de vous avoir rencontré ! » L'urgentiste s'éloigna laissant Brennan et Booth comme 2 ronds de flan.

« Bon Bones, je vous ramènes chez vous ! » Sans attendre de réponse, il prit Brennan par le bras et la conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture.

Il se retourna pour trouver les autres mais ils étaient tous monter dans l'ambulance qui avait emmené Hodgins. _Et bien c'est déjà ça… Pas de fouines dans les pattes…_

* * *

Le retour s'était fait dans le silence. La tension des dernières heures retombait peu à peu et laissait place à la fatigue. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées.

Pensées Bones

_Un choc électrique… Inconscience… Réveil… Douleurs… Enterrés… vivants... Peur… Seule… encore… Respire… Les secondes durant une éternité… Le manque d'oxygène… La peur de ne plus voir les personnes qui comptent, ne pas pouvoir leur dire au revoir ou tout simplement ne pas pouvoir leur dire que je les aime… Toujours cette peur d'être seule… Mieux vaut se protéger avant de souffrir…_

Pensées Booth

_Les secondes durant une éternité… Peur de ne plus la revoir… Peur de pouvoir lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle… J'aurais du pouvoir la protéger de tout ça… Non je n'aurais pas pu le faire sauf la suivre 24/24h et… Et elle n'aurait pas aimé… Le bonheur indescriptible de la retrouver saine et sauve… C'est ma chance… je dois lui dire… avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… mais en douceur…pour ne pas la faire fuir… comme toujours…_

Booth se gara devant l'immeuble de Brennan. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée et empruntèrent l'ascenseur pour la première fois, étant plutôt habitués aux escaliers. Tout deux étaient fatigués par les événements même s'ils ne se l'avouaient pas.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur les 2 partenaires. Booth appuya sur le bouton du 2ème étage et se plaça à côté de Brennan, ni trop près… ni trop loin...

Brennan fixait les portes et sentit soudain un sentiment d'angoisse l'envahir.

_Non… Non… Respire, juste respire… Ce n'est qu'un ascenseur… Rien de plus… Booth est là… Respire, juste respire…_

Alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de retrouver son calme, son cœur accéléra sa cadence et sa respiration devint saccadée. _Oh mon Dieu ! Vais-je vivre tout ça continuellement ? Non, je ne pourrais pas…_

Booth avait ressenti le trouble de Brennan et, sans un mot, il lui prit la main pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, qu'elle n'était pas seule. Instantanément, le corps de Brennan répondit et retourna à un relatif calme.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin. Ces 2 étages avaient paru comme une éternité pour Brennan mais Booth avait été là… _pour moi… comme toujours…_

« Tempérance ? Ça va mieux ? » demanda Booth d'une voix douce pour ne pas brusquer Brennan.

« Mmmh, oui ! Juste une petite crise d'angoisse… Je n'ai jamais été vraiment accro des ascenseurs… » Brennan se cacha derrière cette excuse mais Booth savait qu'elle se mentait à elle-même… _Foutue carapace… Faudra bien que ça se sorte… Plus elle attendra, plus ça sera difficile… Elle a beau dire que cette affaire n'est pas pire que d'autres, elle est affectée plus qu'elle ne se l'avouera jamais... _

Brennan ouvrit la porte de son appartement suivi de près par Booth, silencieux. Booth s'assit sur le canapé et observa Brennan qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine. _Ce silence… Elle s'enferme sur elle-même… à nouveau… Je ne dois pas la laisser faire… Je ne peux pas risquer de la perdre… à nouveau…_

Booth attendit qu'elle soit de retour avec des bières, s'asseye à côté de lui sur le canapé. « Bon, moi j'ai un petit creux ! Je commande chinois, ça vous va Bones ? »

« Mmmmh… Oui, oui très bien…Comme tu veux, je n'ai pas très faim de toute manière ! »

Gardant un œil inquiet sur une Brennan distante, Booth pris son téléphone et commanda le repas. _Simplement laissé le temps et la confiance faire leur œuvre… Elle parlera quand elle sera prête… J'espère…_

Brennan était restée immobile sur le canapé, observant un point invisible droit devant elle. _Un choc électrique… Inconscience… Réveil… Douleurs… Enterrés… vivants... Peur… Seule… encore… Respire… Confiance… En moi… En lui… En nous… 1 seconde… 1 éternité... Se battre… difficile… trop difficile… Respire… Ne pas abandonner… pas maintenant…. jamais…_

* * *

Ils mangèrent en silence, Booth, inquiet, surveillant les moindres gestes de Brennan qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Pourtant Booth avait essayé d'engager une conversation d'abord sur tout et rien, puis sur l'affaire elle-même. Mais rien n'avait marché, Brennan était restée silencieuse, fixant son assiette.

_Elle a l'air si perdu… Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire… ça ne lui ressemble pas… Elle, si forte d'ordinaire… à cause de sa carapace… mais si fragile maintenant…_

Soudain Brennan se leva en évitant de regarder Booth. « J'ai besoin d'une douche ! » et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans plus d'explication.

Booth compris qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule un moment. « Ok, je fait la vaisselle en attendant ! »

Les dernières paroles de Booth n'atteignirent pas Brennan qui avait déjà refermé la porte de la salle de bain. Booth resta quelques secondes à observer la porte puis se résigna à aller faire la vaisselle.

* * *

Brennan régla la température de l'eau et attendit qu'elle atteigne une température idéale. _Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à compartimenter… Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à oublier… Pourquoi je me sens si sale… Cette douche pourra peut-être m'apaiser…pour un temps…_

Une 20taines de minutes s'était écoulée. Booth venait de finir de ranger. Il s'était arrêté de temps en temps pour écouter mais il n'avait entendu que l'eau coulait. Booth se décida à s'approcher de la porte, l'attitude de Brennan l'inquiétait. _Elle ne réagit pas ainsi d'ordinaire… Elle ne fuit pas… même quand il s'agit de sa famille…_

Booth toqua. « Tempérance ! C'est moi ! Est-ce que ça va ? A part l'eau qui coule, je n'entends rien alors je m'inquiète ! »

Aucune réponse. _Bon je rentre… Elle risque de me tuer mais je dois être sur qu'elle va bien… C'es ma… partenaire… Allez mon vieux, arrêtes de te mentir… Elle est bien plus que ça… Je ne sais pas…je ne sais plus… Respire, juste respire…_

Booth entre-ouvrit doucement la porte et la trouva recroquevillée sur elle-même, secouée de sanglots. Brennan n'avait que son peignoir sur elle, les cheveux mouillés, signe qu'elle avait pris une douche. A cet instant, elle était si fragile.

Sans réfléchir, il s'approcha d'elle non sans avoir d'abord coupé l'eau. Booth l'a prit dans ces bras, à nouveau, pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'il était là… pour elle… pour lui… pour eux… à jamais…

Les minutes passèrent. Brennan était toujours secouée de sanglots dans les bras de Booth. Le corps et l'esprit de Brennan réagissaient de concert, il était nécessaire qu'elle laisse libre cours à sa douleur. Tenter le contraire ne l'aiderait pas à surmonter cette épreuve, Booth le savait.

Booth berçait tendrement Brennan dans ses bras dont les larmes commençaient à se tarir mais qui était toujours secouée de soubresauts.

« Tempérance ! Tu serais bien mieux sur ton lit ! Tu risque de prendre froid sur ce carrelage !»

Accompagnant ses mots, Booth commença à se lever et l'a prit dans ses bras sans tarder. Brennan passa ses bras autour de son cou et enfouit son visage contre son torse.

Il traversa le couloir, passa la porte de la chambre et déposa doucement Brennan en faisant attention de garder son peignoir fermé. Brennan ne le quittait pas des yeux, observant chacun de ses gestes. Il la recouvrit d'une couverture et s'apprêtait à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil placé à côté de la fenêtre quand il sentit sa main le retenir.

« Merci » laissa échapper Brennan dans un souffle ; hésitante, elle poursuivit « Restes… stp… J'ai… J'ai besoin de toi… »

Bien qu'il soit étonné par les paroles de Brennan, Booth déposa un baiser sur la main de Brennan, enleva ses chaussures et se plaça derrière elle en prenant soin de ne pas rompre le contact entre eux.

_Elle est tellement glacée… Et… et elle a besoin de moi… Je suis définitivement dingue d'elle… Je lui dirais tout… dès qu'elle ira mieux… oui… tout… plus de faux-semblants… jamais…_

Brennan enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Booth, se colla un peu plus contre lui. Elle se sentait bien. _En sécurité… enfin… Cette sensation de chaleur… tellement agréable… tellement incontrôlable…_

Ils s'endormirent enlacés sans avoir prononcé un mot, épuisés des événements passés.

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, Booth fut réveillé par les pleurs de Brennan qui avait repris. Il tourna Brennan vers lui en gardant toujours un contact avec elle. Il souleva légèrement le menton de Brennan pour l'obliger à le regarder.

« Tempérance ! Shhhhh, ne t'inquiètes pas… Je suis là… Je ne te laisserais pas… jamais… Je te le promets… On y arrivera tout les deux… ensemble… »

Booth termina sa tirade en s'approchant d'elle et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Quelques secondes dignes d'une éternité… Il s'éloigna légèrement, observant la moindre réaction de Brennan.

_Aucune réaction… Elle va me tuer, c'est sûr… Son regard… C'est celui quand elle est énervée… Espèce d'idiot, tu ne pouvais attendre un peu plus…_

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Brennan qui avait pris possession à son tour de ses lèvres. D'abord surpris, Booth ne répondit pas de suite, puis il reprit le dessus. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, puis laissa courir ses doigts le long du dos de Brennan. En réponse, elle cambra légèrement en gémissant légèrement.

De son côté, elle s'était attelée à le débarrasser de sa chemise. Un bouton… un baiser… Laissant au passage glisser ses doigts le long du torse de Booth qui ressentait ses caresses comme des douces brûlures. Elle le laissa se défaire de son pantalon.

Booth se rapprocha de son oreille et lui susurra entre des baisers fiévreux tout les mots illustrant au mieux ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il laissa ses lèvres glisser de sa mâchoire jusqu'au creux de son épaule. Aussitôt, Brennan frissonna de plaisir. Elle se recula légèrement, et il se redressa, ayant peur de l'avoir brusqué.

Ils s'observèrent un instant, cherchant le moindre signe de doute chez l'autre. Curieusement, ils se sentaient comme libérés d'un lourd poids. Toutes ces années de partenariats teintées de non-dits étaient enfin balayées par leurs véritables sentiments.

Hésitante, Brennan se rapprocha, plaça ses mains derrière son cou et ramena son visage le plus près du sien. Elle l'embrassa passionnément. Fiévreusement il lui rendit son baiser.

« Dr Tempérance Brennan, Tu me rends dingue… complètement dingue de toi »

« Je ne comprends ce que ça signifie. En général, la folie est plutôt d'origine inconnue ! Alors… »

Booth soupira. « Shhhh, embrasses moi… ne réfléchis pas… » Contre toute attente, Brennan se tue et embrassa Booth sans demander son reste.

Et pour la première fois, ils n'étaient plus justes des partenaires. Juste deux personnes qui se découvraient, leur parfum, le contact électrisant de l'autre… Rien qu'eux… Plus aucune limite n'existait… Une nuit… Une éternité…

**(Lettre à l'Immortelle Bien-Aimée de Beethoven, extrait bis)**

**My thoughts go out to you, my Immortal Beloved**

**I Can live only wholly with you or not at all**

**Be calm my life, my all, Only by calm consideration of our existence can we achieve our purpose to live together.**

**Oh continue to love me, never misjudge the most faithful heart of your beloved.**

**Ever Thine…Ever Mine…Ever Ours…**

**A suivre…**

Voilà, alors verdict? Suggestion pour la suite? La suite le plus vite possible, promis! xo xo


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Amies (et Amis?!) bonesmaniac!

Mea culpa! Maxi mea culpa pour ce retard! J'ai eu une panne d'inspiration momentanée mais rassurez vous, ma muse est de retour :)

Mais pour me faire pardonner, j'ai de nouveau écrit un énorme chapitre avec la suite des révélations!

Comme toujours merci de prendre le temps de me lire! En espérant que ça continue à vous plaire!

Special thanks pour leur reviews à:

**black-life-punk: **Bravo pour l'intuition! Je te laisse découvrir alors la suite sans tarder :)

**c.Satine:** Attention aux crises d'hystérie, je ne voudrais pas être responsable d'une syncop' ;) je te laisse encore un peu mariner pour la suite des événements! Mais pas trop, je te rassure!

**Coco wingo: **merci contente que ça te plaise toujours!**  
**

**harrysteph:** Merci ça fait toujours plaisir ce genre d'appréciation de son travail;) Donc sans tarder je te laisse découvrir le dernier chapitre tout chaud :)

**saurimonda: **Oui oui enfin ils se lâchent et ce n'est pas fini ;) Et comme toujours le suspense est ma seconde nature donc désolée si je te laisse encore perplexe sur certains trucs mais sans suspense c'est moi drôle :)

**SNT59: **Bravo également pour ton intuition!

Donc voilà enfin la suite! Bonne lecture!

Enjoy xo xo

**Chapitre 8 : Don't Forget Me (Way Out West)**

**FlashBack (suite)**

_Et pour la première fois, ils n'étaient plus justes des partenaires. Juste deux personnes qui se découvraient, leur parfum, le contact électrisant de l'autre… Rien qu'eux… Plus aucune limite n'existait… Une nuit… Une éternité…_

2 ans qu'ils travaillaient ensembles… 2 ans où ils avaient appris à s'apprivoiser… 2 ans pendant lesquels ils n'avaient jamais franchi la limite du partenariat… Toujours professionnels… Pourtant petit à petit ils s'étaient rapprochés, sans s'en rendre compte…Avoir simplement laissé le temps et la confiance faire leur œuvre… Cette affaire avait été juste le déclic…

2 ans de fascination… 2 ans de tentation… 2 ans d'hésitation… Une seconde ou une éternité… peu importait… juste une nuit pour eux… à eux…

Ils s'étaient aimés toute une nuit… sans se poser de questions… sans doute… Rien d'autre n'avait existé durant cette nuit… Hormis eux… Le plus simplement du monde, ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments… dans leurs gestes… dans leurs mots… ces sentiments si longtemps réprimés qui avaient nourri un état de frustration latent… Durant une nuit ils s'étaient oubliés à eux-mêmes, ne faisant plus qu'un…

Finalement Booth et Brennan s'étaient endormis, éreintés, au petit matin, enlacés comme si la proximité de leur corps était vitale.

**L'attendu n'est que le commencement…**

**L'inattendu... C'est ce qui change notre vie.**

* * *

Ce matin-là, Brennan ne se réveilla que tard dans la matinée, loin de son horaire habituel, l'aurore... Mais la journée déjà bien entamée était tout sauf une journée ordinaire. Une nuit… Certaines choses changent… D'autres jamais…

L'esprit encore embrumé, Brennan se retourna lentement pour regarder son réveil posé sur la table de nuit. _10 heures… Non mais je rêve… 10 heures du matin et je suis encore dans mon lit… Mauvaise journée en perspective… Comment ai-je pu dormir si longtemps ? Je suis plus qu'en retard… _

Soudain une vague de panique la submergea lorsqu'elle sentit une présence à ses côtés. Un mouvement… Booth avait enroulé son bras autour de sa taille au même moment, toujours endormi.

Tournée à présent vers Booth, le regard posé sur son partenaire endormi, tous les événements de la nuit passée revinrent subitement à l'esprit de Brennan. _Oh mon Dieu… Oh mon Dieu…_ se surprit-elle à penser, _qu'avons-nous fait… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…_

Trop de sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient dans son esprit. Des sentiments concernant son enlèvement… son cauchemar… la nuit passée… Ce qui s'était passé entre eux, elle ne pouvait l'effacer, elle le savait.

_Qu'est-ce ça signifie... pour lui… pour moi… pour nous… je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus… Respire, juste respire… _

Elle s'était laissée allée pendant une nuit. Elle avait laissé tomber ses barrières. Elle avait été faible. _Non pas faible… vivante… réellement vivante… pour la première fois dupuis bien longtemps… mais est-ce que cette nuit se serait produite dans d'autres circonstances… J'aurai dû résister… Oui, j'aurai dû…_

Mais avec ses baisers, il l'avait réduite au silence ; et sous ses caresses, elle avait cessé de réfléchir, de rationnaliser, de compartimenter. Elle aurait pu continuer à chercher à se persuader que cette nuit n'avait pas été très différente de toutes ces autres nuits passées avec ses amants précédents. Mais à cet instant elle se serait menti à elle-même. _Comment faire pour que tout revienne comme avant ? Non, Brennan c'est impossible ! Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière…_

Il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui ; c'était son partenaire, ils travaillaient ensemble. Plus que son partenaire, c'était son ami. _Il ne m'a jamais abandonné… ni pour l'histoire avec mes parents… ni en mission… jamais_…_ Il a toujours été là pour moi… Et cette nuit… Oui, cette nuit a été la plus merveilleuse que j'ai jamais vécue… _

Elle s'était abandonnée comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait ; elle s'était impliquée émotionnellement, ce qu'elle ne s'était jamais permise jusqu'à présent.

_Toujours se protéger pour ne plus souffrir d'être seule… Mais avec lui, c'était différent… Il ne m'a jamais forcée ; petit à petit il m'a domptée, m'a comprise, n'a pas cherché à me changer… Avoir simplement laissé le temps et la confiance faire leur œuvre…_

Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être jamais sentie aussi bien avec qui que ce soit. Et, paradoxalement, c'était précisément ce qui la terrifiait. Tout cela impliquait trop de complications, et il y avait trop en jeu.

_Lui ou moi… on souffrira de cette situation tôt ou tard… oui c'est certain… c'est toujours comme ça…_ essaya-t-elle de se convaincre.

Le jour s'était levé, rendant tout différent de ce qui avait semblé naturel plus tôt. Ils avaient franchi la ligne, ils étaient allés trop loin… bien trop loin… _Non, C'est moi… juste moi qui l'aie laissé aller trop loin…_ _Répondre à son baiser… une erreur… pourtant une erreur si douce… Non, Brennan, c'est ton partenaire… Tu ne peux pas… Tu ne dois pas…_

Elle pouvait fuir, si elle le voulait. Le voulait-elle ? _Oh mon Dieu, je n'en sais rien… Je ne sais pas… Respire, juste respire… Je ne sais plus… _Elle réprima un soupir, ses yeux réticents à se détacher du visage endormi. Non, elle ne le voulait pas. Et c'était un autre élément dont elle prenait conscience et qui accentuait sa panique. _J'ai besoin de lui… c'est indéniable… mais je ne peux pas… je ne dois pas… pas de cette façon…_

Brennan se sentait soudain oppressée par cette avalanche de sentiments contradictoires et pour la plupart inconnus. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se lève, qu'elle sorte d'ici, qu'elle s'éloigne au plus vite. _Besoin d'être seule… Besoin de calme… Besoin de contrôler… Besoin d'une solution rationnelle…_

Ne pas réveiller Booth. Elle devait éviter ça à tout prix. Il fallait qu'elle se débrouille pour se glisser silencieusement hors de sa chambre.

Lentement, elle se glissa hors du lit en prenant soin de déplacer doucement le bras de Booth qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le réveil de Brennan.

Pourvu qu'il comprenne pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas réveillé. Et pourquoi cette nuit ne pourrait jamais se reproduire. _Oui jamais… même si cette nuit était merveilleuse… On ne peut pas… On ne doit pas… jamais… C'était ma faute…_

De cette nuit, Elle en acceptait la pleine responsabilité. _Le passé… Le présent… Le futur… Certaines choses changent… D'autres jamais…_

Elle enfila rapidement son peignoir mais fut stoppée dans ses gestes par un grognement provenant de son compagnon.

« Mmmmh… Déjà debout ? Quelle heure est-il ? » lança Booth d'une voix endormie, réprimant un bâillement.

Brennan tenta vainement d'ouvrir la bouche mais rien ne se passa. _Allez Tempérance, dis quelque chose…_ En réponse, son cerveau se remit à fonctionner aussi efficacement que d'habitude.

« Camille vient de m'appeler… Je dois passer au labo pour signer quelques papiers. Rien de plus… Et il est 10 heures du matin… Tu peux rester ici… » Brennan contrôla tant bien que mal sa voix qui semblait vouloir lui jouer de mauvais tours, mais Booth ne sembla rien remarquer.

« Ok ! Je passe te chercher au Jeffersonian vers 14 heures pour déjeuner… » lui proposa-t-il les yeux encore fermés et la voix ensommeillée.

« Non ! » laissa-t-elle échapper avec une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix, mais se reprenant aussi vite « je te rejoins au Dinner pour 14 heures… C'est plus simple… J'ai ma voiture… » mentit elle, pour la première fois, aussi ouvertement à son partenaire.

_Mentir… Moi… Le monde tourne vraiment à l'envers… Je tourne à l'envers… Et il n'a rien remarqué… Certaines choses ne changent jamais… D'autres au contraire changent…_

Un _Ok_ endormi accompagné d'un _tu me manques déjà_ fut la seule réponse de Booth qui n'avait rien remarqué de l'état de stress de son équipière.

Elle sortit de la chambre non sans avoir poser un dernier regard sur Booth qui s'était rendormi aussitôt la fin de leur échange. _A présent, je ne doute pas de ce que je désire, ni ce dont j'ai besoin...ni de ce que je vais faire, là, maintenant… pour lui… pour moi… pour nous… Peut-être ce sera une autre erreur… peut-être…_

Brennan s'habilla rapidement, enfila son manteau, prit ses clés de voiture, passa la porte de son appartement et referma celle-ci sur cette nuit merveilleuse mais qui restera juste une nuit, rien qu'une nuit.

**On ne lâche pas sa dépendance. **

**Peu importe combien quelque chose nous blesse, parfois l'abandonner fait encore plus mal.**

**FlashBack (fin)**

* * *

_Elle revivait, comme chaque nuit depuis 2 ans, cette journée maudite mais qui lui avait apporté tant de choses._

_Un choc électrique… Inconscience… Réveil… Douleurs… Enterrés… vivants... Peur… Seule… encore… Respire… Confiance… En moi… En lui… En nous… 1 seconde… 1 éternité... Respire… Une nuit… A jamais lui… A jamais moi… A jamais nous… 2 ans… Survivre… Pour Enzo… Pour lui… Pour moi… Pour nous… Ne plus être seule… jamais…Ne pas abandonner… jamais…_

Réveillé depuis un moment, Booth observait Brennan, endormie. Il avait réussi à chasser, pour un temps, les démons de Brennan. _2 ans… 2 satanées années… Et je ne comprends toujours pas… Je ne sais toujours pas me l'expliquer… Je devrais la détester… La haïr… pour tout ce qu'elle n'a pas dit… pour tout ce qu'elle n'a pas fait… Et pourtant je ne l'ai jamais autant aimé qu'aujourd'hui…_

Booth ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son visage, de peur qu'elle ne soit qu'un mirage… encore… ou qu'elle disparaisse… à nouveau… ne laissant que quelques mots. _Chaque mot n'a été que synonyme d'une petite mort… Comme si, à chaque mot, on m'enlevait une parcelle de vie… Comme si, à chaque mot, on m'enfonçait, l'une après l'autre, des milliers d'aiguilles dans le cœur, doucement…_

Mais en cet instant, il était certain d'une chose, il l'aimerait toujours peut importe ce qu'il s'était passé ou ce qu'il se passerait. _Le passé… Le présent… Le futur… elle… rien qu'elle… juste elle… à jamais elle…_

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que Brennan commençait à émerger de son sommeil. Néanmoins, quand elle commença à s'étirer, les yeux toujours fermés, il ne put l'ignorer trop longtemps. Booth préféra s'éloigner un peu d'elle, même si ça lui coutait, de peur qu'elle s'effraye de leur proximité à cet instant.

Brennan ouvrit enfin les yeux, rencontra les yeux de Booth et esquissa un léger sourire en réalisant qu'il était en face d'elle, dans le même lit. Sans en avoir conscience, il répondit à son sourire par le regard charmeur qu'elle lui connaissait si bien, qu'elle appréciait tellement.

_Oh mon Dieu, ce regard…son regard… le seul à réussir à me déstabiliser… 2 ans après et toujours cette même intensité… Enfin presque… Quelque chose dans ses yeux a changé… Ce que j'ai fait l'a changé… Je l'ai changé…Respire Brennan, juste respire… Certaines choses changent… d'autres jamais… _

_Revivre… oui ça doit faire cet effet… Ses yeux… bleu-gris… si intense… si déterminés… Je pourrais m'y perdre… Non, je l'ai déjà fait… irrémédiablement… définitivement… il y a plus de 2 ans…. Et pourtant elle a l'air si perdu… son regard… si vivant et là, voilé de tristesse…_

Leurs yeux rivés l'un dans l'autre, aucun d'eux n'osait bouger, chacun la tête sur un oreiller, ne sachant pas trop comment désamorcer la situation… comment l'autre allait réagir… peur que l'autre prenne la fuite… peur que parler ne détruise ce moment où ils étaient enfin réunis après 2 ans…

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, comme si le temps ne s'était arrêté rien que pour eux… juste pour eux…

_Le temps a passé… Mais ce n'est pas vrai que le temps apaise le chagrin... Il retire juste l'espoir, et ne laisse que des regrets…_

Puis prenant son courage à deux mains, Brennan brisa le silence entre eux deux. « Merci… d'être resté… Tu n'avais aucune obligation… » Elle s'arrêta soudain sous le regard perplexe de Booth.

_Elle a toujours eu ce don de me surprendre au moment où je m'y attends le moins…__ A présent, je ne doute pas de ce que je désire, ni ce dont j'ai besoin...ni de ce que je vais faire, là, maintenant…_

Booth sonda son regard un instant et s'approcha un peu plus d'elle. Il releva sa main et la posa sur sa joue avant de la caresser lentement. Il la vit fermer les yeux, en silence puis il combla l'espace entre leurs deux corps en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il s'écarta de quelques millimètres, observant sa réaction. Il se noya alors dans ses grands yeux bleu-gris, elle lui sourit timidement puis dans un sourire il posa son front contre le sien sans la lâcher du regard.

« Seigneur, je ne peux pas rester loin de toi… Je ne veux pas rester loin de toi… » murmura Booth avant d'être interrompu par Brennan.

« Pourquoi "Seigneur" ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec la théologie… Du moins aux dernières nouvelles !! ». Remarquant le regard légèrement exaspéré de Booth, elle comprit aussitôt son erreur « Oooh ! Ok j'ai compris : « Seigneur » comme diantre ou grands dieux ! »

« Ok, donc maintenant que les problèmes de vocabulaire sont réglés, veux-tu, pour une fois, ne pas m'interrompre » dit Booth, heureux d'avoir retrouver celle qu'il n'a jamais cessé d'aimer même s'il avait essayé durant ces 2 dernières années de s'en persuader.

En réponse, Brennan monta sa main vers sa bouche, mima la fermeture de celle-ci avec une clé imaginaire et la jeta derrière elle avec une touche d'espièglerie dans ses yeux.

Fermant les yeux, Booth inspira profondément. Il rouvrit les yeux, accrocha son regard à celui de Brennan qui semblait perdu à cet instant.

« Tempérance, bien que je croyais être persuadé du contraire après 2 ans sans toi, je t'aimais… Je t'aime… Je t'aimerais… Hier… Aujourd'hui… Demain… N'en doute jamais… jamais… Je ne vais pas te mentir… J'ai souffert de ton absence… de tes silences… 2 ans où j'ai eu la sensation de mourir un peu plus chaque jour… chaque heure… chaque seconde… loin de toi… 2 ans où j'ai analysé chaque détail de cette nuit… 2 ans à me poser des questions sans parvenir à y répondre… Mais malgré notre histoire, _à présent, je ne doute pas de ce que je désire, ni ce dont j'ai besoin... toi… moi… nous… »_

Il s'arrête. Il a l'impression d'avoir ouvert son âme, de s'être vidé de son énergie. _Et pourtant je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant depuis cette fameuse nuit… Comme si je venais de faire fusionner mon passé, mon présent, mon futur… Comme si cet instant était intemporel…_

Brennan sentit une larme coulée le long de sa joue qui fut stoppée dans sa course par le pouce de Booth, dans un geste tendre. Elle avait retenu malgré elle son souffle durant toute la tirade de Booth, mais ce simple geste lui rappela de respirer.

Elle essaya de parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

_J'aurais dû rester. J'aurais dû. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait si j'étais restée? Rien. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Comment faire pour que tout revienne comme avant ? Non, Brennan c'est impossible ! Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière…_

Voyant encore une fois de plus la détresse dans les yeux de Brennan, Booth l'a serra dans ses bras pour la protéger, la réconforter. « Shhh… Ne t'inquiète pas… Nous avons tout notre temps… à présent… »

Et dans l'appartement de Brennan, en cette matinée de printemps, le temps s'arrêta pour eux. Ils se retrouvaient enfin, après 2 années de séparation… d'erreur… de pleurs… de solitude… d'éloignement… de souffrance… Ils avaient un moment à eux… leur moment…

La tension des derniers jours s'était dissipée pour laisser place à une atmosphère paisible et des silences empreint de sérénité malgré que tout deux savaient que ce moment ne faisait que repousser l'inévitable. La vérité. _La vérité prend du temps…_

Brennan s'approcha lentement des lèvres de Booth et y déposa un baiser. Et les lèvres contre les siennes, elle laissa échapper quelques mots. « Je suis tellement désolée… Je t'aime… »

Alors ce baiser devint le signe d'une renaissance pour elle… pour lui… pour eux… Dans ce seul baiser, elle réussit à lui montrer à quel point elle s'en voulait… à quel point il lui avait manqué… à quel point elle avait besoin de lui… à quel point elle l'aimait… Elle voulait simplement qu'il sache…

**Certaines choses changent… D'autres jamais…**

**Parfois le changement a du bon... Parfois le changement est… tout**

* * *

**FlashBack**

_Brennan s'habilla rapidement, enfila son manteau, prit ses clés de voiture, passa la porte de son appartement et referma celle-ci sur cette nuit merveilleuse mais qui restera juste une nuit, rien qu'une nuit._

Ce matin-là, rien n'aurait pu rassurer Brennan tandis qu'elle arpentait les couloirs pourtant si familiers du Jeffersonian. L'esprit ailleurs, elle avançait sans prêter d'attention réelle aux personnes qu'elle pouvait croiser.

Elle passa à côté d'Angela sans la remarquer, toujours fixée sur son but, le regard à la fois déterminé et perdu. Angela tenta de la stopper en l'interpellant. « Hey, Sweetie ! Tu es censée être de repos ! Où tu vas comme… »

Angela n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Brennan avait déjà refermé la porte du bureau de Camille derrière elle.

Clouée sur place, bouche grande ouverte d'étonnement, Angela mit quelques minutes avant que son cerveau ne se réactive.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… Brennan qui m'ignore… Le monde tourne à l'envers depuis ce matin et… et je ne suis pas au courant… Là ça ne va vraiment pas… Je dois y remédier…_

Tandis qu'Angela tentait d'entendre des éléments de la conversation entre Brennan et Camille en collant sans discrétion son oreille à la porte, Hodgins arriva et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

Surprise, Angela se retourna. « Non ce n'est pas moi ! Je n'ai rien fait ! J'ai juste perdu une de mes lentilles de contact ! »

« Si tu le dis ma puce… Mais je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà vu mettre des lentilles… Mauvais choix de diversion !! » répliqua Hodgins avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Oooh c'est bon Jack ! Tout le monde n'est pas aussi parano que toi… Je n'ai pas une liste d'alibi pré-écrite, moi !! Et là j'ai une bonne raison : Brennan est venue travailler aujourd'hui… sans me prévenir et en plus elle est dans le bureau de Camille en ce moment… Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi !! »

Angela aurait continué de parler de ses récriminations mais elle n'avait plus de souffle ce qui permis à Hodgins de répondre.

« Ok, ok Angie ! Calmes toi ! Ça ne doit pas être si important ! Viens dans ton bureau, Brennan te rejoindra surement après ! »

« Ok tu as sans doute raison… Mais tout de même, passer à côté de moi sans me voir et ne pas me répondre, ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Tempé… »

« Allez viens ma petite parano ! » Hodgins lui avait pris la main et l'emmenait déjà dans son bureau.

* * *

Camille était en train de mettre à jour tous les papiers administratifs du labo ce qui ne l'enchantait guère. _Des_ _papiers… encore des papiers… Rien de tel qu'une bonne autopsie… L'administration, c'est juste pour les bureaucrates… ennuyeux au possible…_

Elle fut sortie de sa paperasserie par l'entrée inattendue de Brennan dans son bureau. Celle-ci ne laissa même pas le temps à Camille pour dissimuler son masque d'étonnement.

« J'ai besoin d'un congé exceptionnel à durée indéterminée, sans que j'ai la nécessité de me justifier et ce dès que possible » lança d'une traite, une Brennan déterminée en apparence.

La surprise passée, Camille revint en mode professionnel et n'était pas prête à se laisser faire par Brennan.

« Bonjour à vous aussi Dr Brennan. Avant tout, vous n'êtes pas censée remettre les pieds dans ce labo avant une semaine. Donc je n'ai aucune obligation de vous répondre. Néanmoins je vais faire une exception. »

Camille reprit sa respiration comme si elle cherchait intentionnellement à mettre Brennan hors d'elle.

« Le problème est que je ne peux pas vous accéder à votre requête. Vous êtes un élément essentiel de l'équipe et vous remplacer est inenvisageable. Je comprends que les derniers événements vous perturbent donc s'il vous faut plus de congé pour vous en remettre, je suis prête à vous donner quelques semaines de plus… »

« Non, quelques semaines ne suffiront pas… pas cette fois… Il est nécessaire que je parte quelques temps pour changer d'air ! »

« Désolée Dr Brennan, répondre par l'affirmative à votre requête va être difficile ! A moins que… »

Au souvenir de sa matinée bureaucratique, Camille se mit à chercher dans la pile de papiers qui menaçait de s'écrouler, « Foutue paperasse !! Aaah voilà c'est ça ! »

Camille sortit une feuille du milieu de la pile et reporta à nouveau son attention sur Brennan qui, pour une fois, avait été patiente.

« Comme vous savez, le Jeffersonian est en collaboration avec le Louvre. A cet effet, Le Louvre propose un échange de scientifiques pour une durée initiale d'une année avec possibilité d'allongement à une 2ème année. Est-ce que cette mission vous conviendrez ? »

« Oui, j'accepte… C'est mieux que rien ! Du moment que je m'éloigne de ma vie… »

« Bien alors si cette option vous convient, je vais faire le nécessaire administratif ainsi que prévenir Le Louvre de votre arrivée. »

« Merci ! J'ai une dernière requête… Personne ne doit savoir où je vais, ni combien de temps… Personne ! Je me chargerai moi-même de prévenir les personnes concernées. »

« Soit ! Puisque je ne connais pas les détails de votre choix, vous êtes la mieux placée pour savoir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous… Et nous resterons en contact via cette collaboration de toute manière en cas de problème majeur. »

« Bien ! Je ne pense m'éterniser ici… Je serai à Paris dans la semaine… Je vous tiendrais informer ! » Brennan se leva et s'apprêta à quitter le bureau de Camille.

« Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bon courage Dr Brennan ! Au revoir ! Profitez bien de la France ! »

Camille raccompagna Brennan jusqu'à la porte, qui était à nouveau assaillie par une tempête de sentiments les plus contradictoires les uns que les autres.

_Est-ce que je fais le bon choix… Je n'en sais rien… Je ne contrôle plus rien… vraiment rien… Ma vie tourne à l'envers… Partir… peut être la solution… peut être une erreur… Je ne sais plus… Respire, juste respire… Je ne peux pas partir juste comme ça… Maintenant parler à Angela… Et pour lui… écrire une lettre… pour qu'il comprenne… _

Brennan se dirigea vers le bureau d'Angela, toujours en proie à ses doutes mais qui diminuaient petit à petit.

_A présent, je ne doute pas de ce que je vais faire, là, maintenant… Certaines choses changent… D'autres jamais… Oui c'est la bonne solution… la seule…_

**Parfois on doit faire une grosse erreur... Pour trouver comment faire les bonnes choses. Les erreurs sont douloureuses... Mais elles sont le seul moyen de découvrir qui on est vraiment même si elles impliquent que rien ne sera jamais pareil.**

**A suivre…**

Voilà, alors verdict? Idée pour la suite? La suite le plus vite possible, sauf si mon inspiration me fait faux bond à nouveau!

xo xo

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Story to Story Alert Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to C2 Archive


End file.
